The Seductress
by Azulaha
Summary: When her Waterbending skill isn't enough, Katara has to result to an alternate talent to earn her friend's freedom, but sometimes things aren't always what they seem. Zutara, rated M for lemons in chapters 5 and 6
1. Capture!

Summary: Sokka and Toph are captured and taken to one of Zuko's outposts. When force fails, Katara has to resort to another talent, one she didn't even know she had.

The Gang had stopped in a small town while on their way to Kyoshi Island. They needed to restock or there wouldn't be enough food to for them to make it all the way to Kyoshi.

"How much money do we have left?" Asked Toph.

"Not much," said Katara, "but it's enough for us to get some food."

"Well, I'm tired," said Sokka, "I think I'll just go to sleep while you guys get food."

Katara's head snapped around so fast, she appeared to crick her neck.

"Oh hell no Sokka, you are either going to go to the market with us or your going to stay here and set up camp. You're not going to go to sleep while everyone else does work."

"Fine," said Sokka, "I'll stay here and set up camp."

"I'll stay too," said Toph, "markets are not my thing."

"Me and Momo will go with you to the market, Katara," said Aang. "I can fly us there, so we can get back faster."

"Actually, Aang, I think it would be better if we walked. We don't want to draw attention to ourselves, you know, with Azula and Zuko on our trail."

"Okay," said Aang, "but it's getting late and we'd better hurry before the market closes."

"Yeah, go on," said Sokka, "me and Toph will take care of everything."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**1 hour later**

Toph had gone to the stream to bathe, trusting Sokka to finish assembling the tents. Sokka was fast asleep in the half finished tents.

Toph was washing when she heard a noise, but she wasn't sure because she couldn't really tell in water.

"Whose there?" She called

No one answered.

Toph waded over to the other side of the stream and grabbed her clothes so she could kind of wrap herself up before getting out of the stream.

"Whose there?" She asked a little louder.

Still no one answered, but Toph felt something move, she turned, ready to earth bend when a piercing shriek echoed through the forest as Toph was grabbed from behind and pulled deep into the forest.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Katara and Aang froze on their way back from the market.

"What was that noise?" asked Aang.

"It sounded a lot like Toph." Said Katara.

"We better hurry back to camp, I don't like the sound of this." Said Aang, "actually, I'm going to fly ahead to make sure everything's alright."

"And leave me here?" Asked Katara, "If that really was Toph, we need to not draw attention to ourselves. Come on, let's just hurry."

"Okay," Aang sighed, "Let's just hurry."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Sokka's nap was interrupted by a scream from the forest.

"Can you keep it down?" Sokka yelled, "Some of us are trying to sleep."

He sat up and looked around, the campsite was deserted with the exception of Appa who was also sleeping.

"Toph?" He whispered. "Aang? Katara?"

A rustle came from the trees around him. Sokka pulled out his club and advanced slowly on the bushed. Right as he reached them, he paused, waiting, listening. It was completely silent, nothing moved.

Sokka jumped through the bushes, swinging his club madly, but then he realized there was nothing there. He sighed, and then turned around to go back to the camp.

He turned, gasped and swung his club, but a hand was quickly pressed over his mouth and he dropped it. He turned, his eyes wide to look at his captors.

"Well, well, well, the Avatar's companions." Said a familiar voice.

_Companions? _Sokka looked to his side and saw Toph, struggling to free herself from her captor.

"You two are coming with me." The figure stepped into the light and Sokka could see that it was Zuko.

It had been a while since either of them had seen him, not since they left Ba Sing Se. He looked pretty much the same, still dressed like an earth kingdom peasant, but he was leading a whole army of Fire nation troops.

_Oh no, _thought Sokka, _this is definitely not good._

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Katara and Aang ran towards the campsite, but before they got there, they heard voices that they knew were not those of Sokka and Toph.

"What do we do?" Katara whispered.

"Get down," Aang hissed.

Together they crawled forward until they reached the edge of the bushes, peering through them, they saw Sokka, Toph, and even Appa, being chained up and dragged away.

"What do we do?" Asked Katara.

"There's too many of them for just us two to take."

"We can't just sit here and watch them take Sokka, Toph, and Appa."

"We have to," said Aang, "we're going to have to rescue them later. There's nothing we can do now."

So Katara and Aang watched helplessly from the bushes as their two best friends and animal companion were being dragged off to some unknown fire nation prison.

A/N: I'll try to update soon, review please :) 


	2. No way In, No Way out

**Disclaimer: I own these characters not**

Katara woke after having slept fitfully the night before. Aang was already awake, or perhaps he hadn't even fallen asleep.

"Any news?" She asked hopefully.

Aang shook his head, staring out into the distance.

"What's our next move?" She asked.

Aang just shrugged his shoulder.

"Are you incapable of speaking today?"

Aang nodded.

Katara walked over and sat down next to him. "Aang, what's wrong?"

"I'm the avatar," Aang said. "It's my duty to protect to people. How can I do that if I can't even protect the ones I love?"

"You did the best you can," said Katara.

"No," said Aang, "I didn't, I'm going after them now." He stood up and grabbed his glider.

"What about me?" Asked Katara. "I just wait here with Momo while you go off on some dangerous mission into a fire nation castle?"

"Please Katara, you have to. I've already lost Toph and Sokka, you can't get caught too." Aang threw his glider, "I'll be back before nightfall."

"Wait-" Katara called, but Aang was already gone.

Katara cursed to herself, "come on Momo, we're going after Aang."

It was a lot slower to follow the fire benders on foot, but they left a pretty distinctive trail so they were easy to follow. After what seemed like hours, she came to a fort, situated at the crossing of two rivers.

She hid down behind some bushes to see how the defenses looked. There were guards every few feet on top of the wall and two on either side of the main entrance. There was no way for her to slip in unnoticed.

_Where was Aang?_ She thought, wait, there he was. His orange clothes stood out against the green. _Oh no, _he was trying to sneak past the fire nation guards.

_Aang, _she desperately wanted to call out, to warn him, to stop him, but there was no way she could do that without giving away both of their positions.

Aang was getting closer; he was almost to the guards. Katara was frozen with fear. Aang came up beside the guards, and then he quickly threw an air strike sideways, knocking the guards to the side.

But the guards on top of the wall noticed and started shouting. "THE AVATAR, THE AVATAR."

Aang ran inside the gate, but then, from the top of the wall dropped a small group of archers. _The Yu Yin Archers,_ Katara couldn't bear to watch this, she buried her face in her hands. When she dared look up, she saw Aang being dragged away in a net.

_No,_ she had to fight not to cry out, but some tears escaped her eyes. Sokka and Toph were gone, and now Aang was taken too. All she had was Momo.

What was she going to do now? If the Avatar couldn't save her friends how was she supposed to?

Momo gave her a wide-eyed stare, she almost slapped herself. She wasn't going to stay and cry while her friends were trapped. Momo was right; she had to do something.

She starred down at the fort. The security had returned to its former tight state, no one was going in, and no one was coming out.

A/N: Dun dun dun, what will Katara do now? Well, she'll think of something, while she's trying to figure that out, review, and Ill try to update soon   
Happy Easter! 


	3. The Fire Nation Fortress

The sun was setting as Katara finally dared to venture out from her hiding place. She had seen a wagon approaching down the road and maybe, maybe there was a chance for her to slip in with it.

As the wagon drew closer, Katara could see that it wasn't just a wagon, it was a whole caravan of enormous coaches with the fire nation insignia engraved into the side of everyone one of them.

"Make way for the fire princess Azula." A man was standing on the outside of the front coach.

_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, _Katara thought to herself, but then the coaches were stopped to be inspected by guards.

"Momo," Katara whispered and Momo flew off and pulled one of the guard's hats down over their eyes.

"AHHHHH." The guard screamed and while all the other guards turned to face him. Katara slipped quickly between the carriages and jumped into the back of one.

She fell hard on the wooden floor of the coach in the dark, and then quickly crawled to the side.

"Whose there?"

The voice turned her blood to ice and sent chills up and down her spine. She stayed completely quiet, unwilling to breathe.

Suddenly a light was shown in the carriage and Katara saw the faces of four or five face of earth benders. Two boys and three girls all chained to the wall. Their faces were gaunt and starved looking, but their eyes were bright and fierce looking.

The light moved on, but Katara could still see their outline in the evening light.

"Who are you?" She asked softly.

"We're slaves, taken from the earth kingdom to serve the fire nation prince." Said one of the voices. "Who are you?"

"My brother was captured by Prince Zuko," said Katara, "I'm going to rescue him."

"How are you going to do that?" A different voice asked.

"I don't know," said Katara, "I might pretend to be a slave, but somehow find the keys and get my brother out."

"We can help you," said the voice again, "We know all about being slaves, we can teach you."

The floor of the coach started moving and the carriage moved towards the fortress.

"Why would you help me?" Katara asked, "You barely even know me."

"We're hoping you'll help us in return." Said the voice.

"What do you want?" Katara asked.

"Please," it was one of the girl's voice, "can you set us free?"

Katara didn't know what to say. How could she promise to set them free when she wasn't sure she would even get out herself?

"I will," Katara hesitated, "try. The first chance I get I will find you and let you out. Where are you to work?"

"Ling and I are working in the kitchen." Said one of the boys, "Shay, Leela, and Shao Mei are to be _escorts_ of the nobles." He spat the word escorts.

"Do you mean… concubines?" Katara asked.

The loud silence was all the answer she needed.

"Help yourself to anything in our supply closet," said the other boy, Ling.

"And talk to us whenever you get a chance," said Leela.

The carriage pulled to a stop and Katara ran to the doorway, no one was watching so she quickly climbed out.

"Keep in touch." Shao Mei whispered before Katara crawled under the carriage and out of earshot.

Five guards came to the door of the carriage and escorted the five earth kingdom citizen out. Katara crawled out from under the carriage and followed the guards. If she stayed close enough, and didn't make any noise, no one would know she wasn't part of the group.

Once under the shadow of the building, Katara broke away and slipped into the shadows.

"I made it into the fire nation fortress," she murmured to herself, "now I just gotta make sure I get back out."


	4. You can do It

**Disclaimer again: Still don't own, but I guess I own the slaves from chpt 3 but w/e.**

Katara made her way through the long, twisted hallways of the fortress. Every few minutes she had to duck into the shadows to avoid being spotted by a guard. But luckily their masks were tinted so they had a difficult time seeing anyway.

The fortress was huge. It had at last fifteen floors and each floor was huge. Katara didn't know where to go first, how would she find the prison and even if she did how would she get them out?

Suddenly she heard noises coming from down the hall. Katara ran and slipped into a door that turns out to have lead to a supply closet. She left it opened a crack so she could observe the passers-by.

"Azula, I am honored to have you visit my fortress," Prince Zuko's voice rang through the hallway.

"Don't patronize me, brother." Came Azula's return snap. "Trust me, I don't want to be here any more then you want me here. I'm simply here to make certain that the Avatar does not escape before he is shipped to the Fire Nation."

"I assure you, the Avatar is heavily guarded and under the tightest security possible. 8 guards are guarding him and I have the only key to his or his friend's cells. He's not going anywhere. If you are dissatisfied by my assurance, and wish to see for yourself, I will gladly take you."

Their shadow passed in front of the closet where Katara was hidden and then moved on down the hallway. Katara came out and began slowly following them down the hallway.

It was hard keeping a safe distance, but keeping the Fire nation prince and princess in sight. The fortress was big and it would be easy to get lost.

Azula and Zuko began descending a flight of stairs and Katara had to wait. If she followed them, they would see her shadow. She waited until she could no longer hear their footsteps then took a cautious step after them, then another. She quietly made it to the base of the staircase, but after that she didn't know where to go.

She thought she heard voices from down the hallway and decided that way was the best bet. She hurried along, trying to be as quiet as possible. Luckily, there were no more guards patrolling the corridor.

Suddenly, she was grabbed by the arm and pulled into a side room. She almost screamed but a hand was clasped over her mouth. A light was turned on and Shao Mei was standing there.

"What are you doing?" she hissed.

"Trying to follow Prince Zuko and Azula."

"What!" Shao Mei cried, "you'll be caught, and this will have all have been for nothing."

"How else am I supposed to find my brother?" Katara asked.

Shao Mei sighed, "you really don't know what you're doing do you?"

Katara shook her head, "not at all."

"Your brother is most likely in the basement cells, which are under very tight security. Few people are trusted with key to those cells."

"Prince Zuko has one, he has the only copy of the key I want. I heard him and Azula talking."

Shao Mei looked at her as though she was being seen in a new light. "What did you say?"

"Zuko has the only key." Katara said, "why?"

"This, this is golden. Why this is the best thing so far."

Katara starred at her, "What are you talking about?" Something else struck her. "And why aren't you tied up?"

Shao Mei smiled, " Some Concubines, especially if they are favorites, get special privileges when they are not needed by their masters. I have free reign of the fortress as long as I'm there when I'm needed."

"Then why can't you escape?"

Shao Mei pulled up her pant leg and exposed a small metal box strapped to her leg. "This device will explode if I left the Fortress premises. It has to be unlocked by a key. And I know how to get that key."

"You do?" Katara asked, "how? Tell me."

"Think hard Katara. Prince Zuko is the only one with that key; he carries it with him everywhere. He's all alone in this fortress where the only female life is his sister and a few other slaves who have already been claimed by other generals. You're unclaimed and have free reign of this fortress."

A look of horror flashed across Katara's face, "you don't mean-"

"Yes, I do. I'm glad you've finally caught on."

Shao Mei led her to the door. "Prince Zuko's room is down this hall, room # 104. Its currently unguarded and unlocked." She thrust a bag into Katara's hands. "These might come in handy."

"But-" Katara stammered.

"You can do this Katara," Shao Mei said, "You're pretty and could easily be alluring. And the best place to hide is in plain sight."

"But-" Katara tried to say again.

"Do it for me, for Shay and Leela, for Ling and Shang. For your brother and even possibly the avatar. It's a small price when you think about it."

Katara sighed, "I can do it."

"Good," said Shao Mei, " I don't know when Zuko will retire, but it should be soon, hurry up."

Katara started towards the door.

"Oh, and Katara." Katara stopped.

"Good Luck."

**A/N: What will she do? What's in the bag? How will he react. Coming up next. Mature content warning ahead.**


	5. The Seduction begins

**A/N: I had this chapter ready a week ago but fanfiction was being a bitch and wouldn't led me upload it. This chapter will be told in third person through Zuko, it's more interesting that way, mature content warning... I'm not going to say anymore**

Zuko was almost dragging himself down the hallways to his room. He was exhausted. Azula had grilled him on every last detail of the avatar's security and he was sick of it. After assuring her for the millionth time that the Avatar was perfectly safe and not going anywhere, she had finally agreed and retired to her own room. At the moment, that's all Zuko wanted to do too.

He walked towards his door, but found it opened a jar. He tensed; someone had been in his room. Zuko approached carefully and opened his hand, holding a flame.

No one jumped out at him, so he extinguished the flame and turned on the light switch.

There, sitting in the middle of his bed was a girl, wearing a bustier, and lace panties, complimented only by fishnets and knee high leather boots. Zuko opened his mouth and stared.

"Who...who are you?" He finally stammered.

"No one of consequence," the girls answered, leaning forward so her breasts popped out a little bit.

"What are you do-doing in my room?"

"Why Prince Zuko," the girl cooed, "you look like you've had a hard day." She got up and walked casually over to him. "Why don't you come over here and I'll make it all better."

Zuko walked numbly over to the bed, "Don't you ummm... want to put on a robe or something?"

"I'd prefer not to," she said, tossing her long brown hair. "It's kind of hot in here, don't you think?"

"Well..." In truth Zuko was sweating all down the back of his neck. "I guess."

"That armor looks uncomfortable," she tossed her hair again, "why don't I help you out of it?"

"I can get it myself," Zuko's fingers slipped and fumbled with the clasps, as he tried vainly to remove it.

"I'll help you," she cooed again, and had soon slipped him out of his chest plate and both his arm and shin guards. Now he was only in his robes.

"Thank you," he said.

"Not a problem," the girl answered, crossing back over to the bed and leaning backwards, propped up by her elbows.

Zuko just stood in the middle of the room, staring stupidly at the girl as she smiled seductively up at him.

"Come, sit next to me." She patted the spot next to her on the bed. Zuko forced himself to walk slowly as he made his way across the room. She sat down, and tried not to look sideways too often.

When he finally did permit himself to glance sideways he saw her propped up on her knees, breasts almost hanging out, staring at him intently.

He realized his eyes had been transfixed on her chest, but when he looked away, she grabbed his hand and pulled it, pulling him with it towards her.

Then she leaned forward, slowly and kissed him passionately on the lips. He fell back in surprise and she climbed on top of him, kissing and rubbing his shoulders and chest until before he knew it, he was kissing her back.

As she began tugging on his robes, her tongue also sought entrance into his mouth, which he yielded and lifted up his arms so she could slip his robes off. He reached his hand down inside her bustier and began fondling her left breast, then her right, while she began to creep her hands down into the edges of his under cloth.

Suddenly, she stopped, and pulled back.

"Is something wrong?" Zuko asked, but she put her fingers to his lips, then walked over to the door and locked it.

"Now," she said, "Let's continue." And she crawled up from the base of the bed until she was back on top of him and promptly started kissing him again. He slipped his hand around the back of her bodice and started unlacing it, then tossed it aside. She kicked off her boots and he ripped at her fishnets until they were completely shredded.

She slid down until her face was in front of his undergarments, which had formed a tall tent. She pulled them off and immediately went down on him, causing him to writhe and grunt in pleasure. She pulled off just before he came and he ejaculated all over the bed sheets in front of her.

Not wanting to let her have all the fun he pounced, pinning her down and began kissing her passionately again. He groped down to her panties and pulled them off, tossing them aside.

He pulled back to admire her, beautiful, dark, with glowing blue eyes and long brown hair flowing around her face. He smiled to himself, moving himself down between her spread legs, ready to enter.

_Wait_, this thought almost brought him to a crashing stop. _This girl is a virgin. This can't be, very few concubines are virgins and none who would freely throw themselves at men are pure_. But there was a seductive look in her eyes, inviting him to continue, so he fought back his logical brain and followed through with part of his brain that wanted what was right in front of his nose.

**(To be picked up from Katara's POV in the next chapter.)**

**A/N: sorry about the long wait, I'll try to update soon.**


	6. The Seduction ends for now

**A/N: Sorry I was grounded for not cleaning my room.**

Katara shuddered as Prince Zuko plunged in and out of her. This really was disgusting; she didn't know how Shao Mei could stand it. Then again, she didn't have a choice.

One thing she couldn't deny was; it felt good. Really good. It would be a lot better if it were with someone she actually cared about, but… there were definitely reasons men, and some women, craved sex.

She let out a false moan; she had to make Zuko think he was pleasuring her; it made men feel manly. She could feel him reaching his climax, she sped up her moaning, louder and higher pitched until she felt him shudder and come inside of her at which point she let out an orgasmic scream.

Then, he collapsed, rolling off of her and to the side, panting slightly until his breath became steady. She rolled closer to him, snuggled up against him, and pretended to fall asleep.

She could feel him fidget uncomfortably, not knowing what to do with a sleeping concubine, but eventually he accepted to the situation and soon his breathing leveled out so that Katara knew he was asleep.

Quickly, she squirmed out from under his arm and began going through his clothes. This key had to be somewhere, but after se had gone through all of his pockets it was still nowhere to be found.

Katara quickly skimmed through his armor but there was nothing out of the ordinary about it either. Where was the damn key? Even his shoes and socks were in empty. He had to have it on him, unless…

Katara picked up his shoes again, one of then was heavier then the other. Excitedly, she tugged on the heel of the heavier one, but nothing happened. Then she began pressing and pulling on certain part of the shoe until finally, pushing on a certain spot, the heel opened to reveal a small golden key. She snatched it up and stuck it in the pocket of her blue robes, which were still in her bag.

Feeling excited, she crept back over to the bed, which Zuko occupied and fell back asleep against him.

A/N: Sorry its short, the next chapter will be longer, I promise 


	7. Zuko does as he wishes, kinda

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, I was grounded from the computer and our school's computer blocked fanfiction due to sexual content. I'll try to be faster on the next chapter but I'm subject to another grounding very very soon. I'm still technically grounded but I have a school project so I can get this up quickly

**Disclaimer: don't own Avatar the last Airbender, and am not making any money off of this story**

Loud knocking pulled both Katara and Zuko simultaneously from their slumber.

"Ignore them," Zuko whispered, "They'll go away."

The knocking came again. "Zuko, let me in, it's Azula. Since when so you keep your door locked?"

"Shit," Katara hissed and grabbed a robe from beside the bed and darted across the room towards the closet, pulling it on.

"Wait." Zuko called, "that's mine…" his voice faded in hopeless defeat. Katara pulled the closet door shut, leaving only a crack open.

"ZUKO, LET ME IN." Azula screamed.

"Go away," Zuko yelled back.

"I have something I need to discuss with you, right now."

"Can't it wait until later, Azula? I'm not in the mood."

"Zuko, open this door right now or I am going to destroy it with lightening. I'm not in a patient mood right now."

Zuko fumbled around beside him and picked up a towel, which he wrapped around his waist. He stumbled almost drunkenly over to the door, which he unlocked and pulled open.

Azula marched in and he shut the door behind her.

"Go ahead, talk." Snapped Zuko

But Azula looked him up and down critically. "Why aren't you dressed?"

Zuko didn't hesitate before answering, "I was about to take a bath when you rudely interrupted me."

But Azula didn't appear to be listening; she was skimming the room, taking in the bed, the clothes on the floor, and then back to Zuko.

"Is there a woman here?" She hissed.

"What's it to you if there is or isn't?"

"You are not supposed to have women here."

"Azula this is my fortress, I do as I wish here. You come uninvited and try to take over, I am not going to succumb to your will on everything."

Azula pursed her lips; "Nevertheless, it's not a good idea to make to many connections here unless you plan on bringing her back to the fire nation with you. And we both know you don't."

"I would hardly call it connections, more or less… flings."

"Well, I'm sure that makes it all better," Azula snapped.

"Once again I ask, why do you care?"

"Because you're already incompetent, brother and you don't need anymore distraction."

"I was competent enough o capture the avatar, which need I remind you, you were not."

Smoke started fuming from Azula's nostrils. "You were lucky,"

"Indeed I was, but that would make you unlucky... and slightly incompetent."

Azula balled her fists, "I didn't come here to argue with you about your love life- excuse me, _fling_ life." To that Zuko smirked. "I need to some other assurance about the avatar's security."

Zuko groaned, "good god Azula, what more do you want to know?"

"If I might perhaps, have a talk with him?"

Zuko expression of board inattentiveness change immediately to one of interested curiosity. "Why?"

"To rub it in his face that he is done for, and just, because I'm bored."

"Whatever, go, tell the guards to let you in."

"You know perfectly well they only listen to you, Zuzu. So I need you to order those buffoons to let me in.

"Sure, whatever."

"Come on then," Azula grabbed his arm and began steering him towards the door.

"Wait," said Zuko, "I'm not dressed,"

Azula sighed exasperatedly and tossed him another robe, "just pull it on, no one will question you, you're the master of this fortress."

Zuko sighed, pulled the robe over his head and then dropped the towel.

"Let's go," he held the door open and Azula stepped out, Zuko followed him, shutting it firmly behind him.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

After waiting a minute to make sure he wasn't going to come back, Katara came out of the closet and slipped on her blue dress again. She checked to make sure the key was still in her pocket before loading up all of her, well Shao Mei's stuff.

She skimmed the room quickly, making sure she had gotten everything before slipping quickly out of the door. If only she had realized, the small blue chocker with the water tribe bead on it poking out from under a corner of the rug.

A/N: DUN DUN DUN, for those who review, a special sneak preview of the next chapter (thanks for the idea turtlebaby43) next chapter will be partially in Zuko's POV, you'll find out why.


	8. Author's note

A/N: So I just saw my favorite movie, Cruel Intentions, again. Anyone else love that movie? You should, it's pretty fucking awesome. All right, now for the flame, I accidentally posted Chapter 8 too early, it was supposed to be chapter 9, so for the 18 of you who read it, you got lucky, but it will change a little bit. I'm working on chapter 8 right now, I hope I can get it up tonight, if not, sorry. I really am sorry about the mix-up.


	9. real chapter 8, Zuko's enlightening bath

A/N: Sorry about the mix-up and the long wait, won't happen again.

Zuko arrived back in his room, only to find the strange girl gone. All her stuff had been packed up and she had just left.

_Too bad, _he thought, _she was some pretty damn good sex. _He chuckled slowly to himself, before tossing his robes aside and heating up some water for a bath.

Once he was done, he felt around his bathroom for his towel. Shit, he had left it back in his room. He stumbled; dripping wet from the bath and quickly ran over to where he had left his towel.

He picked it up and wrapped it around himself and then felt something cold and hard fall from the towel and hit the ground. Zuko stooped to pick it up. It was a water tribe betrothal necklace. The same time that girl with the brown hair, and dark skin…

Oh no, oh no no no no no no. No way, that was impossible. Nothing this crazy actually happened to people, only in movies. He clenched the necklace and then ran over to his shoes and pressed the spot on the side.

The heel flipped open and they key was gone.

"Shit," He yelled, searching his room quickly for some clothes. A knock at the door interrupted his search.

"Go away, I'm busy." He yelled.

"Sir," it was a guard's voice, "five earth kingdom slaves have escaped. Their ankle bracelets have been deactivated and they have fled the fortress. They were the knew five that just arrived yesterday."

Zuko froze in absolute horror, "how did they get out?"

"I don't know sir," the guard replied.

"Call together your guard and round up all the people you don't recognize in the fortress, and be sure word does not leak to my sister, Azula."

"Yes milord," said the guard and Zuko could hear his footsteps retreating down the hall.

"What have I done?" Zuko asked himself, "What the fuck have I done?"

A/N: Short chapter I know, the next on will be longer


	10. You

A/N: There's a slight time gap here 

Zuko was pacing his room angrily. He better hurry up and solve this before Azula found out and stole control away from him. Not that that was inevitable, it was going to happen; he just was trying to postpone it as long as possible.

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Unless it's information about the escaped prisoners, go away." He snapped. The door opened and Azula strolled in triumphantly.

"I hear you've been having some trouble, brother." She cooed in that voice that was like poisoned chocolate.

"It's nothing, just a few escaped concubines who have somehow managed to escape their ankle bracelets."

"I'm sure," Azula sneered.

"Unless you have information on them Azula, get out right now."

"As a matter of fact," Azula's voice turned to poison again, "I do."

Zuko turned sharply, "what do you know?"

"I think I have caught the girl responsible for the freedom of the 5 earth kingdom slaves." Azula snapped her fingers and two guards entered dragging with them a young water tribe girl, the same one, in fact, who traveled with the Avatar.

Her hair was pulled messily into her usual two braid with the loops and she was again wearing her usual blue clothes, she looked the same as when Zuko had last seen her… except she looked different, something about her had changed.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+ 

"I caught this water tribe peasant." Azula shoved Katara to one side and the guards caught her. "Trying to free her brother and that earth bender girl."

Katara kept her head down, trying to figure out a way to uncap her water pouch without using her hands, as they were cuffed together. Not that she knew what was going to happen once she managed to get it opened, seeing as her bending was limited by her lack of arm use.

"Is that the same girl that travels with the avatar?" Zuko asked.

"Yes," Azula grabbed Katara's braid and yanked her head back. Katara met Zuko's eyes for a split second. She thought she saw his eyes widen, maybe a glimmer of recognition before she pulled her head back down.

"Azula," Zuko said. "Leave me with the water girl."

"What!?" Azula snapped. "You trust yourself alone with the prisoner?"

"She is unarmed," Zuko said calmly, so calmly that it made the hairs on the back of Katara's head stand up. "And there is no water here for her to bend."

"There's a bathroom connected to your suite, dumb ass." Azula hissed, "and she's still wearing her pouch."

"Whose fault was it to forget to disarm her?" Zuko growled back.

Azula said nothing but grabbed Katara's water pouch and stomped out of the room. The two guards looked at each other.

"Guard the door, don't let anyone in or out until I give my okay." Zuko snapped and they both bowed humbly and left.

Katara kept her head down, determined not to look at him and awaken more sparks of memory, but she could already tell it was too late for that.

Zuko walked up to her, she shifted quickly to the side, keeping her head down the whole time.

"Are you really going to try to run in circles? This room is too small for that and all my other doors are locked, so you'll save yourself time and energy if you just stay put."

Katara didn't say anything, but kept circling until Zuko grabbed both of her wrists and held her still.

"Are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?" He asked,

"You already caught me, there's no more easy or hard way."

"I wasn't talking about that," Zuko growled.

"Then what were you talking about?"

He sighed; "I already know you stole the key from somewhere, but who and how did you-" He stopped shortly.

Katara her head down, her breathing sped up, _what was he going to do?_

He let go of one of her wrists and reached around behind her, tugging on her braid until it fell lose. He then pulled her head back and she saw recognition fill his eyes.

He let go of her and she stepped back, but there was nowhere to go except to the other side of the bed.

"You," he hissed.

Although she was terrified, there was a hint of pride in her voice when she answered, "Me."

"You almost had me fooled. I first had my suspicions when I saw that you were a virgin. Poor planning on your part, a hooker like you were pretending to be would never be a virgin. The only virgins are slave concubines or hookers that charge a lot of money for their 'first time'."

Katara shrugged, no longer feeling a need to hide her face. "I didn't have any other choice."

"So you seduced me, found my key, and set free the earth kingdom slaves? How did you get caught?"

"I was trying to free Aang, Sokka, and Toph, but they were too heavily guarded, Azula caught me."

"Ahh, so close to impressing me, but then you had to go and do something stupid. How disappointing from such a smart and umm _talented_ lady like that." She spat in his eyes.

"So, what would be the appropriate punishment for that?"

"You're just going to lock me up like you did with Aang. I can hardly see why you still bother keeping me, just call in your guards and have me put away."

"No, the reason your brother and friends are locked up is only because they have eluded capture. You are now also guilty of theft along with that."

"Because I released slaves, that's thievery?"

"By fire nation laws yes, and don't forget the key was not yours."

"So, what are you going to do to me now? Torture? Seclusion? Starvation?"

Zuko laughed, "no, not quite, those things a person can deal with, and very few people learn from those experiences. I think you need a good lesson, about your place in society."

"I already know my place," Katara hissed, "It's along side the avatar."

Zuko just laughed again, "not anymore." And he grabbed her and pushed her backwards onto his bed before climbing on top of her. She squirmed, but her hands were still chained together and he was too strong.

"It's time you learned, young water bender." He said, ripping her robes off. "The time of the water benders is passed, the age of fire has begun and the only place left for you is where you are allowed to be."

She knew what was coming, and began struggling, totally naked as he began removing his own clothes. It was no use, once he was free of his robes; he began pumping in and out of her. She recoiled at his touch, but she gave up struggling for it was no use.

Once he came, he stood up and began pulling his robes back on and said. "Pay attention closely, you are now mine, body mind and soul. Consider yourself my own personal sex slave, or concubine if you prefer. Either way, you are here for one reason, and one reason only, to please me. For this first week, you'll be completely chained up with no personal freedom, if your behavior is good, you might get an ankle bracelet like your earth kingdom friends. That will happen on one and one condition only, you will answer to my command. Whenever I want sex, you'll give it to me without complaint. Maybe a special treat, sometimes I'll make it pleasurable for you like I did last night."

"What makes you think I enjoyed last night?"

"I seem to recall you having an orgasm."

"I was faking it." Katara hissed.

"I'm sure," Zuko smirked; He snapped his fingers, "GUARDS."

Two guards came in and quickly chained Katara to the wall. The chains were long enough she could reach almost everywhere within the room except the bathroom.

Zuko stood there the whole time, watching the progress. When the guards were done, they left, bowing humbly. Zuko finished pulling on his robes and turned towards the door.

"Goodbye Katara, I'll see you later." He left, leaving Katara in her complete helplessness, although she did not see him slip a blue necklace out and back into his pocket.

A/N: I am sooooooooo sorry about the long wait and the huge mix-up; I'll try not to let it happen again. Oh special treat for reviewers again, hopefully I'll get the clip done soon.


	11. the Voices

Katara was dying.

Not physically, her body was in almost perfect condition apart from being slightly underfed and dehydrated. No, she was dying on the inside. Her soul seemed to have left her body, sitting there watching her suffer.

At first she had tried to fight the prince when he had come to take her, but she couldn't do much being chained up. This had cost her the chance at an ankle bracelet so she remained in chains.

She had given up fighting, she had given up scheming, she had given up getting dressed after Zuko was finished, she simply wrapped herself in a sheet. She slept during the day when he was less likely to bother her and during the night she lay awake, sometimes reading whatever she could find in the room or starring at the ceiling.

Aang, Toph, and Sokka were locked up, the five earth kingdom slaves had escaped, and no one knew where she was. She was going to die in here, alone and helpless. There was no way out.

Katara stood up and glanced sideways at the sleeping form of her "lover". How she wished she could kill him, but she was too weak to strangle him by hand, but she had no other weapons.

_Kataaaaaaaaaaaaaaara, _she heard the voices calling her name and she lay back down. Further proof that she was losing her mind.

_Kataaaaaaaaaaaaaaara, _she covered her ears, trying to block the voices out. They were the voices of the people she had failed, Aang's Sokka's Toph's, all the air benders, the water tribes, and the earth kingdom. It had all depended on her and she had let them all down.

_Kataaaaaaaaaaaaaaara, Kataaaaaaaaaaaaaaara, Kataaaaaaaaaaaaaaara._

"SHUT UP," she screamed, then she burst into sobs. _Kataaaaaaaaaaaaaaara_, the voices called again. She curled up in a ball in the corner of the room and began crying some more.

"What's that?" Zuko sat straight up in bed, his blazing eyes skimming the room. But when they fell on Katara, huddled and hopelessly crying on the floor, his eyes softened.

"What's wrong?" He asked calmly, his voice losing all harshness.

_Kataaaaaaaaaaaaaaara, Kataaaaaaaaaaaaaaara, Kataaaaaaaaaaaaaaara, _

"Please," Katara cried, "make them stop,"

Zuko's eyes widened in confusion and concern. "Make what stop?"

_Kataaaaaaaaaaaaaaara. "_The voices," Katara cried.

Zuko looked really concerned now. "Katara, there are no voices."

"Yes there are, I can hear them."

_Kataaaaaaaaaaaaaaara, Kataaaaaaaaaaaaaaara, Kataaaaaaaaaaaaaaara, Kataaaaaaaaaaaaaaara, Kataaaaaaaaaaaaaaara, Kataaaaaaaaaaaaaaara_

"Make them stop," Katara wailed, "please, I'll do anything. I'll even be a good slave."

Zuko looked around, "BE QUIET," he yelled, "leave her alone."

_Kataaaaaaaaaaaaaaara__, Kataaaaaaaaaaaaaaara, __Kataaaaaaaaaaaaaaara_

"It's getting quieter." Katara said. She slowly began to regain her mind, but she was still scared.

Zuko crossed over next to her. He put his arm around her and just held her. She snuggled into his touch.

"There are no voices," he whispered smoothly, "you're okay, you're safe, I won't let anything happen to you."

She looked up at him, her eyes big and blue, "you promise?"

"As long as I'm here," he said, "nothing will happen to you."

"Thank you," Katara said,

"Come," Zuko replied, "let's go back to bed."

Slowly, Katara was beginning to recall what had just happened. The voices were gone, Zuko had made them go away but in return she had promised…

She had told him she would be a good slave.

And now she was just supposed to comply when he wanted her to go 'back to bed?'

She wouldn't do, she had refused. But she was also a water tribe girl; she had to keep her promise. But what if it violated her honor?

No, a promise is a promise. She was his willing sex slave now. And if he wanted to have sex at, what was it? 3:00 in the morning? Well, she was going to have to comply.

Fuck, why did she have to make that promise? But he was already walking over to the bed and she followed. She lay down on her back, for she knew he like to be on top, a dominance thing with males. But to her surprise he lay down beside her and simply wrapped an arm around her waist.

Sensing her surprise, he said. "I'm not in the mood, you're not in the mood. Why make each other miserable?"

"I'm never in the mood," Katara grumbled, "but you've never asked before."

He laughed, "Because, my dear, exactly what you said. If perhaps you were a normal person and sometimes had sex cravings, I might try to compensate, but you're just as bad someone who's horny all the time. There's never a good time."

Katara didn't say anything. Perhaps, maybe he wasn't as heartless as she had thought.

"But, that's neither here nor there at the moment. Maybe we could just go to sleep?"

"I'd like that," Katara said. And not quiet knowing what she was doing, but at the same time… she did, the snuggled up against Zuko's chest and fell asleep.

The best night's sleep she'd had in a long time.

**A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers, this story may sound like it's peaking, but it's far from it. Sorry if that confuses you**


	12. Voices aren't always what the seem

A/N: Thank you to all of my reviewers; I don't know where I'd be without you. Sappy moment over, back to the story.

Zuko left early the next morning before Katara awoke. That was probably a good thing or it would have been awkward. Katara got up and walked over to where her morning food was. It was a measly portion, but it was food nonetheless.

_Kataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaara._

Oh no, not again, no way at all.

_Kataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaara._

Please, It's all in my head, there's no way.

Kataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaara 

Wait a second; that was real; I know I really heard that one.

A knock at the door pulled Katara from her thoughts. She walked suspiciously toward the door and opened it a crack. Standing there were Leela and Shay.

"What are you guys doing here?" Katara gasped, before ushering them in quickly. "I let you guys go, you should have run for the hills."

"Ling and Shang got out, but by the time we had been set free the alarm was out so there was no way for us to get out. Then we heard you had been captured and we knew we had to get you out." Leela said.

"How do you plan to do that?"

"We're not sure yet, but we can't leave you here to get tortured and raped while we run off free." Said Shay.

Katara sighed. "Do you have any news on the avatar or my brother?"

Leela and Shay glanced nervously at each other. "Your brother is being kept in a cell in the basement with a blind earth bender." Shay said.

"What about the avatar?"

Leela took a deep breath, "he is on ship destined for the fire nation, and he is subject to leave early tomorrow morning."

Katara's eyes widened. "We've got to get him off of there. If he gets to the fire nation- we're all doomed."

"We can't do anything until we get you out of here. Hurry and get your stuff together while we find a key."

"No," Katara said, "Forget about me, go to Sokka and Toph, that's my brother and the Earth bender girl. Free them and then go to free the avatar. If you have time, come back for me."

"Are you crazy?" Shay snapped.

"No, I'm not." Katara, "Aang is more important then all of us, but you can't free him alone. Get Sokka and Toph, they'll help you. But you must stop that ship."

Shay and Leela exchanged looks again before nodding. "We will be back for you Katara. We promise you that."

"Don't worry about me," Katara said, "go, go free Sokka and Toph. I have faith in you."

Leela looked uncertain, but she and Shay opened the door and began to make their way down the hallway.

"Katara-"

"GO!" And Katara slammed the door shut and listened to the footsteps disappear down the hall

**A/N: School should be out on Thursday, and then I should have more time to write. Review Review Review, por favor.**


	13. Some true colors are shown

**A/N: Yay a longer chap then normal, I hope this was worth the wait.**

Katara waited anxiously all day, shifting from asleep to awake to asleep again. How long had it been since Shay and Leela left to free her friends? Hours probably. There was no clock in Zuko's room or any way to tell what time it was.

From the way it was getting darker the best Katara could guess was that it was nearing nightfall, but did that mean anything? Zuko usually came to bed around this time but maybe he would probably be delayed if some certain prisoners had escaped…

Just as this thought crossed her mind the door flew open. Katara rolled over, expecting to see Zuko, but instead she saw the princess. Her hair was a mess; her uniform was on lopsided but her eyes were livid, almost flaming.

"What the hell did you do?" Azula hissed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about?" Katara said meekly.

"Like hell you don't, you little water bitch,"

"I've been in this room ever since I was captured. I haven't even been allowed out to pee, so why should I know what you're talking about?"

She shrieked as Azula grabbed her by her ear and dragged her off of her bed.

"Then I guess it's just a coincidence that your brother and your blind earth bending friend have just escaped? I only have my suspicions because it was you of course who freed those slaves." Azula yanked on Katara's braid, Katara felt her neck crick.

"I know you had some to do with this, you manipulator. You…seductress." She hissed. "And you might as well confess right now or you'll feel the wrath of all of the fire nation's torture devices."

"I really don't know what you're talking about." Katara cried. "I haven't seen anyone except the Prince and a few guards and you ever since I was imprisoned here."

"You're a liar as much as you are a traitor. I can barely stand the sight of you. Do you know what would happen to the likes of you in most cases? You'd be hacked to bits by an axe, keeping you alive as long as they could as to torture you. But my softheaded brother took a liking to you so you became his personal sex toy. In the fire nation this would be considered an honor, girls would kill for chances to lay with the esteemed fire nation prince, exile or not."

"So? Give them that honor. I do not enjoy it. It's the worst way to lose one's honor in the water tribes to be spoiled before marriage."

"And I understand you gave it up quite easily, for it being such a delicate 'honor'."

Katara gaped at her. "How do you know about that?"

Azula smirked, "there are some people in this fortress with a very lose tongue. Either way, it doesn't matter how I found out, how did those prisoners escape?"

"I don't know." Angry tears at being exposed like that flooded from Katara's eyes. Who would be that crude to tell stories like that, even if they were true? Zuko? It seemed the only option.

Azula grabbed Katara's hair again and threw her on the floor. "You're going to talk, or I'm gonna make you." Her hand began to flame up behind Katara's head.

Katara was fiercely turned back around. She could feel the heat intensify behind her head. "I don't know anything. I don't know anything. I don't know anything. I don't know anything. I don't-"

The heat was suddenly gone, so was the hold on her braid. Katara turned around to see Zuko pinning Azula up against the wall.

"How dare you threaten my servants without my permission?" He hissed.

"Whether you think so or not, this is my fortress and I'm in charge of everyone on here, including you."

"She knows something about the escaped prisoners." Azula spat.

"Then I will deal with her. And she has been chained up here for the last two and a half weeks and has not been allowed out for anything. What makes you think she could help or even plot to help prisoners escape?"

Azula glared at Katara from behind Zuko's grip. Katara tried her best to look innocent and afraid.

"Now get out Azula. If I say she has nothing to do with it, then she doesn't. Understand?"

Azula glared fiercely at both of them, but she left without another word.

Zuko said nothing but turned away and began removing his armor. Katara made her way over to the bed, expecting him to finish undressing and then demand sex, but after his armor was off, he simply crossed over to the desk and began busying himself with some papers.

"Thank you." She said softly.

"What?" he turned around to her, setting down his papers.

"I said thank you, for saving me from Azula."

"Oh," he shrugged. "Don't mention it."

He turned back to his paper work and Katara lay there intensely confused.

"Well?" She finally asked.

Zuko set down the papers and turned around. "Katara, I am very busy right now. I am way behind on work and you are distracting me. Please be quiet."

Katara sat down confused. "If I may be so bold, what crawled up your ass and died?"

Zuko turned around glaring. "Why do say that?"

"You're all irritable and… tense."

Zuko smirked a little bit, "well, do you have special plans to loosen me up? Because if you don't I would appreciate some peace and quiet."

He turned back around in his chair and busied himself with his paper work again just as there was a hammering at the door.

"Will you answer that for me Katara?" Zuko mused, not looking up.

Katara pulled her blanket more tightly around herself and opened the door. A young guard was standing there; he looked immensely nervous and was sweating profusely.

"Is Prince Zuko there?" the guard asked.

"He is but he is also currently occupied. May I take a message?"

"I must speak with the prince immediately,"

"What ever it is, it surely can wait. The prince gave me strict orders not to disturb him."

"You don't understand," the guard looked up and down the hallway nervously before dropping his voice. "Lady Azula doesn't want the word to get around, but the avatar has escaped. He must be informed at once."

Katara chocked back a squealed of excitement. "Well, I can see that that is a very pressing matter but unfortunately it will have to wait. Check back at a more convenient time." And she slammed the door in his face.

Katara tried her best not to look too happy as she bounded back into the room.

"Who was that?" Zuko asked.

"Oh, just some guard with some frivolous fact about a missing prisoner. Probably the same ones who escaped this afternoon, I told him to come back later."

Zuko stared at her. "I have time to talk to him."

"Yes but…" Katara's brain began working a hyper speed, trying to think quickly. "I want you here."

Zuko's eyes widened in amazement. "What?"

"You heard me," she sidled over to him. "I still need to thank you for saving me from Azula, and what better way then to loosen up those stiff muscles of yours?"

"Well, I should probably…" His words stopped as soon as Katara dropped her blanket and began kissing him while she worked his way out of his clothes.

"Then again… I guess… that it can… wait." He said between ragged gasps as she began working her way down.

"Prince Zuko." The guard's voice came from outside the door. "Prince Zuko, I need to tell you something."

Zuko began walking them, a tangled mass of body parts towards the bed. As soon as they reached it, she fell on her back and he climbed on top of her.

"Prince Zuko, the avatar, there are some complications."

"GO AWAY!" Zuko yelled, followed by a female's orgasmic scream.

A/N: not a true lemon I know, but one will be coming soon. In any case, review.


	14. Just a kiss

A/N: I know they don't have cameras in avatar land… just bare with me: it works with the story. I also borrowed one of my favorite lines from one of my favorite movies, Cruel Intentions, so please; if you recognize it, don't sue. And you know that lemon I warned you about… yeah keep reading

Katara woke the next day wrapped around Zuko. She squirmed a little bit but found that Zuko was holding her tightly so she would have to wait until he woke to dislodge herself from him.

Katara lay there thinking, _what had happened last night? I had an orgasm. HE made me have an orgasm. He made me come._

Katara was intensely confused. He was her enemy, the villain. Yet in the past few days… he hadn't demanded sex, he had been mostly nice to her, he had saved her from the "voices" and Azula. She was beginning to see his as less the villain and more… a friend.

She shook her head, divided loyalties. She couldn't afford to jeopardize her escape with divided loyalties. She couldn't let him have power over her, even though that had felt sooooo gooooooooooooooood. Katara shuddered and then almost slapped herself. _Snap out of it._

"Good morning sunshine," Zuko said as he kissed Katara's forehead and then climbed off of the bed. Katara stretched and followed him.

"I was wondering if perhaps," Zuko said. "You would join me for breakfast?"

"I would," said Katara, "if I weren't chained up."

"Ah," Zuko smiled, "come here." He pulled out his key and unlatched the chains on both of her wrists and on one of her ankles. Before releasing the other he snapped a small bracelet with a metal box around her ankle and then freed her last leg.

"That has a calling device on it, if you're not here when I need you, you'll here it beep. If you don't respond promptly, you are back in chains. Don't leave the fortress or it will explode and you will die. Do you understand?"

"Perfectly," Katara smiled.

"Good," Zuko tossed her a red robe, "put this on." Then he left for the bathroom to give her some privacy to change.

It was simple, not to revealing or tight. No fire nation insignia or symbol. Just plain red. Katara pulled it on; it felt nice, silk probably. She brushed her hair until it was straight but decided to leave it down, she didn't know what was appropriate.

"You look beautiful." His voice made her jump.

"How long have you been there?" She asked accusingly.

He held his hands up, "I swear my dear, I have only been here a few minutes. I did not see you get dressed, although it wouldn't reveal anything I haven't seen before."

She blushed at this, but he made no other references. Instead he offered her his arm, which she took and they made their way across the hall to Zuko's dining quarters.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

After their breakfast, Katara began feverishly searching the fortress for some means of escape. There was none apart from releasing herself with Zuko's key, which he was not going to let her have again.

She did manage to navigate her way around the fortress pretty well and discovered rooms she didn't even know existed, for example, a library. Finally, exhausted, she made her way back to Zuko's room.

"So," he said when she arrived back in. "Are you enjoying your new freedom?"

"Yes, very much." She said approaching the bed but then a thought struck her. "I suppose I need to thank you?"

He shook his head slyly. "No need for that, all I want is a little kiss."

Katara gaped at him, "are you sure?"

"Positive," he smirked.

"Well, okay then." She closed her eyes and puckered her lips at him but… nothing happened. Then she felt hands creeping down under her robes.

"Hey," she almost yelled, "you said you just wanted a kiss."

"I didn't specify where," he said.

"What do you-"

"Just shut up," he said and then undid her sash. He quickly removed her underpants before kneeling in front of her and sticking his tongue up into her sensitive spot.

Katara fidgets for a second, it was tickling but then her eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed backwards on the bed. Zuko continued eat her until she came and squirted all over him to which he licked up her juicesq.

As she lay there, panting, Zuko smiled and got back up and returned to his desk.

"Not so fast." Katara grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. "My turn." And she kissed him hard on the lips. Slowly seductively she began moving her tongue in and out of his mouth before he could even catch his breath.

With one hand, she began tugging his shirt off while the other made its way down his pants and began playing with his member. She felt it grow hard under her touch and smiled. She then helped him out of his pants and then she pushed him down on the bed.

His eyes widened in shock until she said. "It's my turn to be on top."

His shocked expression never faded until Katara climbed on top of him and positioned herself squarely on top of his member. He then thrust upward while she mimicked the movement of his hips. She increased her speed and he followed, faster faster faster faster until she felt him come inside of her and collapse.

"Ohh, Ohhhh OHHHH ZUKO!" Katara screamed as she fell, panting and rolled off of Zuko. He wrapped himself around her and she snuggled up against his chest, sighing contently.

"Katara," Zuko sighed, nuzzeling his mouth up near her ear.

"Yes?"

"I think…" Zuko paused, "I think I'm falling in love with you."

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A cool laugh drew both of their attentions to the far corner of the room next to the door where someone they both knew well was smiling and laughing.

A/N: special sneak peek for reviewers, so REVIEW.


	15. The choice

A/N: Sorry this is short and contains cussing and sexual language be warned, though if you've read this far I'm guessing your okay with that. Thank you reviewers sorry for the long wait.

Azula stepped slyly out of the shadows. "Aww, that's so sweet Zuzu. You've fallen in love with your pray? That's adorable."

"What do you want Azula?" Zuko snarled, trying to look intimidating, which failed due to his nakedness and his hiding under the covers.

"Why nothing, I was simply coming to inform you that the avatar has escaped, I sent a guard to tell you last night but you were too busy fucking your little bitch. Too bad too." Azula pulled up her camera and snapped a picture.

"What are you going to do with that?" Zuko smirked.

Azula glared at him, "as a matter of fact, I was planning on showing it to father. Show him what has happened to his son."

The color drained from Zuko's face. "You wouldn't."

"Oh, if you think that one's bad, you see the others I got of you two. I had few good shots of her riding you like a pony and a couple of you eating her out. Trust me this is not going to pleasant for you, brother."

Zuko, now completely pale asked in a soft voice. "Why?"

Azula glared at him. "Isn't it obvious yet? I don't have any REAL reason, but I do know that it's time you suffer. Look at yourself; look at what you have been reduced to. Only a few months ago you helped me take down all of Ba Sing Se and a few weeks ago you captured the avatar. Now your skimping off on your duties, going soft on prisoners and now the mother load, you _fell in love _with a peasant. Do you remember why she is here in the first place? This was supposed to be a punishment and you've turned it all but into a marriage. You disgust me"

Zuko glared, "what do you want me to do Azula?"

Azula smirked, "as I see it now, you have two options. One you relinquish all control of the fortress to me, and both you and your little whore will be thrown in prison. Option two is you send her to prison under MY guard and with only MY access to her cell. Got it?"

Zuko swallowed, "I understand."

"So," Azula hissed, "which one is it?"

Zuko looked at his hands, "I choose-"

A/N: And don't you love those cliffhangers? Okay, I'm really not sure where I want this to go but I have a good idea, but I might go with a better one with the right inspiration. So which one should Zuko pick? Tell me and I'll take your thoughts into consideration, you can talk to me on AIM, my screen name is DemigodArtemis if you so feel compelled. Okay, I'll start trying to think of how the next chapter should go. Much love


	16. I'm Sorry

Zuko swallowed and fell silent.

"I'm waiting," Azula chuckled.

"Take her," Zuko said.

Azula's eyes widened. "What?"

"You heard me," Zuko said in a flat emotionless voice, "Get her out of here."

Katara barely had time to grab onto a blanket as he shoved her roughly from the bed. She fell in a crumpled heap at Azula's feet. Azula glanced at her in disgust before redirecting her attention to Zuko, who looked oddly non-caring.

"But…"Azula was at a complete loss for words.

"What?" Zuko looked surprised, "you expected me to yield to your decision and throw me in a cell with this common whore? Please, I'm a prince and I have more dignity then that."

"But…" Azula seem to be regaining her thoughts, "you just said you were in love with her?"

"I lied," Zuko said, "she was warming up to me so I thought I'd help her along."

Azula said nothing but continued to gape at Zuko.

"Oh, and by the way," Zuko stood up; seemingly unaware of his nakedness but Katara and Azula both flushed a dark red. Zuko grabbed the camera out of Azula's hands before she could stop him and flung it at the wall. It shattered and Zuko sent a shot of fire to melt the remnants. All that remained was a few shards of charred metal.

"Now, get out and take her," he nodded at Katara, "with you."

Azula just starred at him.

"Did you hear me?" Zuko growled, "get out, both of you, I'm still in charge here." With that he returned to his bed and pulled the covers over his head.

Azula said nothing but grabbed Katara and dragged her out of the room. She continued to drag her, down, down, down many flights of steps until they arrived in the basement. Azula opened a door and harshly shoved Katara in.

Katara looked around; surprisingly the room wasn't that horrible. There was a bed with covers, no chains on the walls, and it looked like a room where guests would stay.

"I can't keep you in the main dungeons," said Azula, "in case your friends return to try and rescue you. And I had no time to prepare this properly so consider yourself lucky for the next couple of hours. It will all be gone soon."

"Wait," Katara said as Azula was about to shut the door, "do I get any clothes?"

Azula sneered at her, "that blanket should suffice, maybe if I'm feeling generous you'll get some later… maybe, but most likely not." And she slammed the door.

Katara began to cry. No, cry was an understatement; she was bawling her eyes out. She stumbled over and curled up on the bed. The mattress was soft but nothing at all could stop the flow of her tears. For hours she sobbed into the pillow before the tears stopped coming and she just lay there, thinking.

How could he say he loved me and throw me out like trash? Was that all I was to him the whole time? What now?

Katara lay there, starring blankly at the ceiling until sleep caught up with her and she drifted off into the oblivion.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Tap, tap, tap.

Katara woke with a jump. Her room was pitch black leading her to believe it was late at night. She rolled over, trying to fall back to sleep.

Tap, tap, tap.

Katara sat up. "Whose there," she whispered.

Tap, tap, tap

Katara got up and, clutching her blanket, stumbled over to the door.

"Zuko," Katara jumped back from the door in alarm, almost dropping her blanket. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you Katara, when no one else is around."

"Fine, talk."

"I lied, back there with Azula, I really do love you but I couldn't let us both be locked up. If that happened… We would have both died, although I'll miss your company this is how it has to be for the time being."

Katara turned away.

"What's wrong?" He asked her, both eyes full of concern.

Katara began to cry. "I don't know what to believe anymore, you rape me then tell me you love me then you have me shut away."

"I just told you, this was to protect both of us."

"But you still raped me, over and over again. How am I supposed to even like you much less love you after you did that to me?"

"Katara…" he was at a complete loss for words.

"I'm glad I'm here, now I don't have to see you anymore. At all."

With that she turned around and curled up on the bed, pulling the covers over her head exactly like he had done earlier that day. She began to cry again, harder then she had earlier, she just wanted to go home.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

She waited until she was sure he had left before coming out from under the covers. Sure enough, his silhouette had vanished from behind the door but there was something small lying at the foot of the door.

Curiously, she got up and picked up the small bundle lying wrapped in a handkerchief. She opened it and gasped, dropping her mother's necklace on the ground. She picked it up and noticed a note still attached to it, it read only two words.

I'm Sorry.

**A/N: I'm sorry too this took so long for me to put up, I was on vacation for 2 weeks and then I had some trouble writing this chapter. I'll try my damndest to update faster but no promises, school starts soon. In the meantime, REVIEW por favor.**


End file.
